


Still

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).




End file.
